The present invention relates to a gas velocity meter, particularly for measuring the velocity of flue gases in a smokestack.
It has hitherto been conventional to measure the velocity of a gas flow, particularly in a smokestack, by point-by-point measurement using probes inserted in the stack, whereby preferance has been given to the use of the dynamic pressure principle.